Only They Knew
by The Ninja Who Wanted To Be A Samurai
Summary: It was morning, and they were still in love. Jin/Mugen. One-shot.


**A/N: Yet another story for Amarante Akio. I've mulled over the idea of this pairing in the past, and I'm excited to finally be writing for it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Samurai Champloo franchise. Minmi owns the song "Shiki No Uta", I do not.**

* * *

_- Only They Knew -_

* * *

_Dawn comes, and we part ways once again._

_My dreams becoming distant apparitions. _

_I turn to the warm wind for help, the wind I felt every time you held me... As I was bathed in the light that followed on your heels._

* * *

Mugen awoke with a start.

He didn't know where he was, or why he was there. He groped for his tsurugi, his fingers closing around it tightly as he flicked open the blade with his thumb. He looked around him quickly, without moving anything but his eyes.

A small house. One window, slightly open. One door, wooden, and easy to kick down. His clothes were on the floor, not too far away from where he lay on the ground on a woven mat. Wooden floor, water boiling, the smell of tea that had been sweetened with honey. He made all these observations and more in a matter of a few seconds, as he did every morning no matter where he was.

The quiet crackling sound of a fire came to his ears, along with the whistling of the early morning wind, and soothed his senses. He let the blade of his sword slide back into the scabbard quietly as he propped up on one elbow.

He was staring at a man, outlining the crest on the back of his hakama with his eyes. He saw black hair, which was tied back, draped onto his back simply and neatly; it barely brushed the skin of his neck. Mugen watched him studiously as the man raised one hand up, a small cup held in it delicately, and took a slow drink of tea. The man before him was an elaborate machine of sorts, made up of careful measurements, diligent neatness, and a natural form of discipline.

He was a rogue, a vagabond, "a runaway samurai", a _ronin_. He was a delicate, yet strong man. He was Jin, and Mugen had fallen in love with him.

* * *

They didn't say anything for a while.

Nothing happened, no one stirred. The only noises were that of the morning birds singing, the wind blowing the long grass outside the small abandoned house, and Mugen occasionally yawning sloppily.

Finally, when Mugen did speak, it was monotone and sarcastic.

"You know, they say drinking green tea increases a person's libido."

"It's a good thing this isn't green tea, then." Jin replied, taking another sip. Mugen snorted and stretched widely, rolling his tongue around in his mouth.

"What's for breakfast?" he said as a yawn rolled over him.

Jin simply gestured towards the pot which had steam snaking out from the cracks in the lid. Mugen crawled over to it and removed the lid with one hand, leaning into the steam impatiently to get a look. What he saw made him emit a groan.

"Rice, again?"

"What on earth would give you the impression that we would be having anything different than rice for breakfast today, when we've been eating rice and only rice for the past month?" Jin remarked evenly.

Mugen repressed the urge to throw a handful of rice at the spectacle-clad ronin as he spooned out the white grains into a slightly dirty bowl nearby. He plopped back down onto his sleeping mat, dropping some rice onto the floor as he did. The mess attracted ants, which he quickly flicked away.

He ate quickly as always, he saw no point in taking his time in something like eating. It went in, it stayed in (usually), and then it came back out later. Not complicated, nothing to be cautious about, no reason to be slow and waste time. Strange noises and muffled breaths emitted from the vagabond as he devoured his meal.

Jin, however, was careful and slow in eating. He savored each bite and made sure that he was eating in good proportions. Too much or too little food will slow one down; he had learned that at his old dojo. He was almost packing the food in his stomach.

There was a sound like the rushing of wind outside, and they knew it was getting later. Fuu would be by soon to tell them to get moving. However, they still had some time left to… relax.

Mugen cranked his shoulders in a circular motion, causing them to emit loud cracks.

"Oh man, my back is killing me." He mumbled, stretching in various, ridiculous positions.

"I'm not giving you a massage, Mugen."

The shorter man on the floor smirked. He had hoped today was going to be one of those "defiant" days on Jin's part. It made the actual prize that more enjoyable, he thought.

"That's too bad Jin, I would've paid you back." Mugen mused, shrugging and stretching out on the mat dramatically.

Jin took another drink of his tea, quicker this time.

"Why should I waste my last ten minutes of peace and quiet on your aching back, Mugen?" he quizzed.

"Because you have the best hands." Mugen said bluntly.

Jin blushed, much to his absolute loathing. He could imagine Mugen stretched out on the mat now, a small smirk on his lips, asking for Jin to put his hands all over his body.

"…And my back is _just killing _me."

Jin put down his tea carefully and came over behind Mugen, kneeling quickly and trying not to draw any attention to the fact that Mugen had gotten what he wanted. He began to softly knead Mugen's back muscles.

Mugen was playing a game, he knew this well enough. He turned away from Mugen to ensure that he didn't see even the faintest dash of pink of his cheeks. He was determined not to lose this game.

Mugen made small groans and burdened exhales, dramatizing everything to gloat over his victory. Jin smirked, moving his hands lower to the small of the other man's back. A plan was formulating in his mind.

Mugen hardly noticed this; he was wrapped up in enjoying the sense of dominance and power he thought he had over Jin.

Jin smirked and moved his hands to the sides of the man's back, massaging the sensitive skin there. He received a few stifled giggles (yes, _giggles_) from Mugen as he reached a ticklish spot before he moved his hands back to his lower back.

Mugen realized now the game that Jin wanted to play. He refused to cave in as the man moved his hands lower and more sensually. However, when Jin began to move his hands _forward_, it created problems for him.

He let out a low moan as Jin literally massaged his waistline, his fingers barely slipping below his pants. He could barely stand it anymore. Just as Jin began to move lower, Mugen spun around and pushed the other man onto his back in one fluid motion.

They lay on the ground, with Jin's knees up and Mugen in between them. Jin's face was calm and triumphant; Mugen's was completely flushed as he smirked.

"Damn you and your dirty massages." he whispered huskily into Jin's ear.

"You're kidding yourself, we both know you _love_ them." Jin shot back, tangling a hand into Mugen's messy hair.

"You're a cheater." Mugen growled as he looked down into Jin's dark eyes. "But I like it."

He placed a scarred hand on the man's soft cheek, stroking it lightly. He leaned down and kissed him slowly, passionately.

The shorter man lay down beside him on his side and propped himself up with his elbow. He rested his head in his palm as he traced his fingers along the folds of Jin's hakama. The ronin eventually intertwined their fingers.

"I love you, too."

Mugen smiled and laughed roughly as he closed his eyes. He was never the sensitive type to say things like "I love you", but Jin always knew what he was trying to say.

He was at peace.

"Why can't we just… do this? All of the time?" Mugen asked no one in particular as he lay staring up at the holes in the roof of the small house.

Jin laughed quietly. "Maybe because no one besides us knows what 'this' is."

Mugen sighed, releasing Jin's hand and folding his arms behind his head. He closed his eyes tightly, as if warding off an impending headache. Jin got up and replenished his tea before returning to his poised sitting position beside the kettle. Mugen lay completely still, relishing the fleeting feeling of warmth beside him.

Moments later Fuu came bursting through the door, a large smile on her face as she yawned and stretched.

"Come on you two, it's time to go! I think they're still pissed at Mugen for what he did to the bar last night, so we'd better hurry along."

Mugen sighed and got up, putting his sandals on and grabbing his blades. Jin set down his cup and stood, nodding.

"What were they planning to do with all of that booze anyways?" Mugen said mid-yawn. "Let's go then."

Fuu walked out the door with a shake of her head as she began to lecture Mugen. He was barely listening, though, as Jin's hand found its way to his.

"Are you two even listening to me?" Fuu yelled in a huff, spinning around.

A moment sooner, they had returned their hands to their sides and looked bored.

"Nope." Mugen answered. Jin shrugged, and they both surpassed her as they walked down the dirt road.

"Hey!" she shouted, running to catch up with them.

They both smiled to themselves as they walked, knowing that when the night fell, they would be together again.

* * *

_I can still see the too-distant blue sky when I close my eyes _

_I take your hand as I pluck the flowers and sing; Within the memories that are now coming back to me_

_I'm setting out to find my way back to you._


End file.
